Worth It
by Starfire Grace
Summary: After losing her husband of five years in a tragic accident, Pan doesn't feel like life is worth going on but will that all change when Trunks comes back into her life? Will the friendship and love of Trunks show her that life is worth going on after tragedy?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**...**

**Worth It**

**By**

**Starfire Grace**

**Summary: After losing her husband of five years in a tragic accident, Pan doesn't feel like life is worth going on but will that all change when Trunks comes back into her life? Will the friendship and love of Trunks show her that life is worth going on after tragedy?**

**Pan 23, Uub 28.**

Chapter 1: The accident

It was just a normal day like any other, Pan had just finished her classes at the university and was waiting for Uub to pick her up. He had told her that he was going to take her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their fifth year wedding anniversary. Pan smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was to be married to the most wonderful guy in the whole world.

She remembered how surprised her parents were when she had told them that she and Uub were getting married. After all, she had been eighteen and barely out of high school at the time. But she didn't want to wait any longer and neither did he. Her parents didn't put up much of a protest, she knew that they liked Uub and probably thought he was a perfect choice for a mate, being the strongest human on earth and already knowing everything about saiyans.

The wedding had been beautiful, it had been held in a big church so there was plenty of room for all their families and friends and it was a good thing too cause Uub's family almost packed half the church. They seemed like a small village, Pan mused at the time. Bra had been Pan's maiden of honor and Uub couldn't choose who he wanted to be his best man, because Trunks and Goten were both his friends so the boys had flipped a coin and Trunks had won. She had felt joy soaring through her body as she went down the aisle with her father and seeing that wonderful smile on Uub's face brought a bright a gleam to her eyes.

The ceremony had passed in a blur and when the minister had told Uub he could kiss the bride, he bent slightly reaching Pan's eye level and kissed her shyly, not really used pubic displays of affection.

That had been the beginning of their lives together. Pan been accepted at one of top Universities in the states and Uub had went from job to job trying to support them however he could. They weren't wealthy but they managed pretty well and money never mattered to them anyway and Bulma had always told them if they were ever in any financial trouble that she would gladly give them some money and Pan was really thinking of taking Bulma on her offer so she and Uub could buy a house one big enough for her, Uub and the surprise little addition that would soon be coming in the next seven mouths. Pan smiled to herself again, she couldn't wait to tell Uub. They had been trying for years and it was finally happening.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a car pulled by the front of the University and Uub came out and opened the passenger door for her, "My lady, your carriage awaits!" Uub said and they both starting laughing.

Pan got up from the steps and made her way towards her husband and gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you, Andrews. Do take me home," Pan said, giving her best urban voice and they both burst out laughing again.

"How was your day, baby?" Uub had asked once they were in the car.

"Pretty good, you?"

Uub started the ignition and he started heading towards the outskirts of town to their little capsule home in the country.

"Well, I got some good news." Uub had a huge smile on his face. "I found a great job at a dojo. They were desperate for a martial arts teacher so I went in for an interview and when I showed them what I could do they hired me right away. It's great pay so much so I don't think I'll be needed those other jobs anymore, and I'll be home in the evenings now," he finished, giving Pan a smile.

Pan eyes gleamed with joy and she reached over and gave Uub a peck on the cheek. "That's wonder, Uub. And it's great timing too." A smirk was growing on her face and Uub started getting a bit nervous.

"What's with that smirk? You only ever do that when you got something sneaky on your mind or when you want to make love with me." Pan smacked his arm and Uub just chuckled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mohawk Boy!" Pan told him calling him by her nick name for him whenever she was scolding him.

He just chuckled some more and gave her a smirk, "It's not the gutter when you're married, sweetheart." He gave her a wink that could make any woman's heart flutter. "Come on tell what you're thinking."

"I'll tell you when we get home," Pan told him.

"Awe! But you know how I hate waiting!"

"Well, too bad." She loved teasing him this way it always brought the little boy in him.

"Paaaan!" Uub whined.

"Uuuuub!" Pan mocked with a teasing grin.

Without warning, a speeding car came from the left side of the car and Uub tried to slam on the breaks, trying to avoid the car but it was too late. The car smashed into them send them flying off the road and hitting a telephone pole. The collision of it all had made Pan hit her head hard against the dashboard and not being prepared for it, had knocked her out. Uub had slammed his head against the door window making him cut the side of his face and his side of the windshield had smashed in and it pinned his legs.

"Pan?" he moaned out. Fear grew him when she didn't respond. PAN!" he yelled croakily.

Pan let out a moan "Urgh." Her had was pounding, where was she? Suddenly, she remembered that they had crashed and turned to Uub and put her hand to her mouth when she saw the state he was in. she unblocked her seat belt and moved closer to him, trying to figure out a way to get that windshield off him but it was pinned in pretty good and she didn't know if she had enough energy to lift that thing and it looked pretty pinned in.

"Uub, are you alright, sweetheart?" Pan asked, putting a hand in his hair.

"I never felt better," he joked and laughed a bit before the pain set in.

"Well at least you sense of humor is still in tacked."

"Go get help. I'll just wait here," Uub told her.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'll get this damned thing off you and then I'll fly you to a hospital, okay?" she was just as stubborn as her grandmother. Pan tried lift it up but it wouldn't budge and it was starting cut her palms.

"Pan stop it! You're making yourself bleed! Just go get help! I'll be okay."

"NO! I don't want to leave you here!"

Suddenly they heard a creaking sound and the telephone pole they had crashed into started leaning. Uub's eyes widen as he realized what was going to happen. He needed to get his wife to get out of the car.

"Pan! Get out of the car, NOW!" he shouted.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"GET OUT OF THE DAMNED CAR WOMAN!" Uub scream as hot tears stung his eyes. He would never forgive himself if Pan died. "Honey look at me. There's no way I can get out of this and that pole is coming down. You have to get out of the car, please, baby," he begged.

Pan had tears streaming down her face and she shook her head violently. "I'm not leaving you. I love you," she cried.

Tears streamed down Uub's face as well and then they heard the pole coming down again this time much louder. He knew he only had seconds. He lifted his arm out and started gathering energy.

"Uub what are you…?" Pan started but Uub interrupted her.

"I love you so much, Pan," Uub whispered and released his ki blast at Pan sending her—and the door—flying out of the car and she landed in a field three feet away. She took a hard landing and she broken one arm and a leg.

The pole had collapsed and landed on the car. Spark from the wires shot onto the car like lightning bolts and Pan looked on horrified as she knew her husband was dying in there. "UUB!" she cried at the top of her lungs and collapsed. Everything was getting dizzy and it felt like she was going into a black void. Then, everything went dark.

Pan woke up to sound soft beeping coming from the corner of her and was lying on something soft. Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly knew she wasn't in the car with Uub. She was in a room. A room that looked like the inside of a hospital. Where was Uub? She wondered and turned her head slowly but it shot slight pain through her body. She looked towards her left and saw her grandma Chi-Chi resting in her grandfather's arms. Then she saw Marron who was holding Goten's head against her shoulder in comfort. She had tears in her eyes and Goten looked like he choking back his own tears. Finally she saw her father and mother. Gohan was holding Videl and giving shushing noises as mother sob silently. It looked as if not any one of them had slept in days.

"Uuuhh!" Pan tried to speak but her throat felt dry and all she get out was that moan.

Everyone's heads shot up and Videl came to her daughter's side in a heartbeat. She ran a loving hand through Pan's hair. She had tears welling in her eyes again as she looked down at her daughter and Pan could only guess she must look like now. She was hurting bad and one of her arms and legs felt heavy, then she realized they were in casts. She could barely remember how she got into this state. She remembered being the car with Uub heading for their home and they were talking about him getting a new job. Then she remembered that a car had crashed into them and it had sent them off the road and into a telephone pole. Then she remembered fighting with Uub when had told that she had to get out of the car and she refused, then Uub blasting her out of the car just before the telephone pole had onto the car.

Where was he? Was he in another room recovering? Did he even make it? And what about the baby? Was the baby okay too? She wanted her husband. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to okay.

Pan couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down crying.

Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, and Marron were all watching her feeling helpless. Pan knew, but she couldn't stop crying. She wanted Uub so badly, her whole body ached for his love and comfort.

"Shh…Panny, it's gonna be alright. Everything's going to be alright." Videl's slow soft reassurances did nothing for the physical pain but slowly she started to calm down and she was glad that her mother was there for comfort. Videl gave her a glass of water and Pan downed it thirstily after she drank the water and caught her breath she looked at her family, then asked.

"Where's Uub?" she whispered. "Please tell me what happened."

Everyone looked reluctant to answer and Pan could clearly see the tears their eyes. In that instant she knew. Uub was dead. She burst into tears and uncontrollable sobs raked her body violently.

Goku came over and took Videl's place at Pan's bedside and made shushing noises. "We're so sorry, Panny," Goku whispered as tears welled in his eyes for Uub and for Pan and he kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

"What h-happened?" Pan got out through sobs.

"You and Uub had gotten hit by a drunk driver. They say the driver died on impacted. And they said that…" Goku bit on his bottom lip, trying to get the words out. "That Uub never had a chance with his legs being pinned in and he was bleeding out. But when the pole hit the car…" Goku sighed taking a deep breath. "The eclectic shock coursed through his body and caused his heart to fail. I'm so sorry, Panny."

Pan felt numb all over. And silent tears ran down her face. She knew that that meant Uub couldn't ever be revived. Heart failure meant that he had died a natural death. It felt like a part of her own soul was dying along with Uub.

"Pan?" she looked over towards the rest of her family and Goten straighten up and looked her in the eyes. "How did you get out of the car? When the ambulance found you, you were in a field. What happened?"

"Uub blasted me out of the car when I refused to leave him. I would be dead too if he hadn't…" Pan trailed off as her body raked with more sobs.

Goku got out of the way as all the women made their way towards Pan's bedside trying to comfort her and giving reassurances.

Just then, the door opened and a doctor came into the room. "So you're finally awake Ms. Majin? That's good, we were getting worried about you. My name is Dr. Toga and I am deeply sorry for you loss, Ms. Majin."

"Thank you, doctor," Pan sniffled. "Is my baby okay?" everyone looked shocked, they had no idea Pan was pregnant.

Dr. Toga looked confused. "Your baby?" she asked.

"Yes my baby, I'm two months pregnant." Pan was starting to panic. She didn't lose the baby too? She didn't think she would able to make it if she lost both Uub and their baby.

"I'm sorry Ms. Majin. The ex-rays we took showed no signs that you were pregnant. I'm afraid to say this. But I think that the injuries from the accident caused you to miscarry. I'm so sorry."

Pan simply nodded and felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. She never even got to tell Uub he was going to be a father and now she had lost her little piece of Uub along with him. She felt so alone and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and close her eyes and never wake up.

**Stay tuned for chapter two. Pan will be moving back in with her parents, how will she take grieving and getting back on her feet? So leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grieving and Remembering

**Thank you all so much for all lovely the reviews! And for those of you who've wondered and asked, no I am not a fan of the Uub x Pan shipping. I only paired them together cause it was necessary for the plot of the story and Uub will not be coming back cause he died a natural death and there for can't be wished back with the dragonballs.**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 2: Grieving and Remembering

Pan stood in front of her husband's casket, trying with all her might not to collapse on the floor and cry. It was just so hard. For the past three weeks she wanted to deny that it was true, that Uub was really dead. But seeing him in that casket made it all true. Videl came over beside her and wrapped a loving and comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder and they stood there like that for a while.

_So you're Uub?_

Pan sucked in her breath as a memory flooded her mind. She was six and she was looking on curiously at the eleven year old boy who her grandfather had taken under his wing.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Goku was over for a visit after he been gone for two years and had brought Uub along with him and after Goku got reacquainted with everyone, Chichi sent the kids outside to play and to get to know each other but this boy was so shy and Pan was getting frustrated._

"_How old are you? I'm six!" Pan grinned proudly as held out six fingers but he still wasn't talking. "Do you wanna play a game?" she asked but he shook his head and looked away._

_Pan huffed in frustration and sat on the grass and try to think of a way to get him start talking._

_After two minutes and nothing Pan let out a low growl and stood up. "Hey do you even talk at all is it something about me? Cause you're really starting to bug me with all this quiet and I just like to know if it's something I did!"_

_Uub looked down at the grass and starched his upper arm. "It isn't anything you did," he mumbled. "I just…kinda get nervous around girls."_

_The angry glitter in Pan's eyes disappeared and she smiled at him. "Oh, is that all? Well you don't have to be nervous around me, It's not like I'm gonna bite you!"_

_Uub start laughing which caused Pan to laugh as well and after two minutes of hamming it up, Uub grinned at her. "I'm eleven and I think I'd like to play that game now."_

"_How about sparring instead?" Pan smirked and got into a fighting stance._

_Uub looked a bit nervous again. "Oh…I don't know. My parents always told it's not polite fight with girls."_

_Pan rolled her eyes huffed. "You wouldn't be fighting with me. It's just a spar. I'm strong you know, it's not like you're gonna hurt me."_

"_Well…." _

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Pan wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled a little at the memory. It had taken five whole minutes to finally convince him to spar with her and when they did it had been so much fun. She had thought Uub was very strong…for a human and had been surprised when he beaten her in the spar. He had given her a hammer blow to the back that sent her face down to the ground. He had gotten into a panic and kept shouting he was sorry and asking if she was okay. Remembering the scarred and shock look on his face when she had gotten up from the ground and dusted off the dirt from her close chuckle a little. She had told she was find and that was a great spar.

They had become friends that day. So whenever her grandfather would come back for a visit once or twice a year, she always looked forward to seeing Uub again. They would play, spar and talk about silly things. Then one day her grandfather stopped visiting and Pan lost touch with Uub and see didn't see him again until that day on Planet Plant when she had almost gotten killed by her father had been taken under Baby's control. She had been glad to see him again even considering all the circumstances.

Then it wasn't until she was fourteen and in high school when all the drama of Baby, super 17, and the shadow dragons was taken care of did she see Uub again. He had become a student at her grandfather Hercule Satan's dojo and when she had bumped into him on her way to the locker rooms, they caught up and rekindled their friendship. After that they did almost everything together, after she got out of school she would head over to her grandfather's dojo and spar and hang out with Uub. Then, he would fly her home. On the weekends, she would take him over to Capsule Corp so he could hang out and get acquainted with Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra. Pan had been amazed how Uub had fitted into the group right away. Then, a year passed after that and Pan feelings for Uub started changing.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Pan was coming out of school and was quite surprised and pleased when she saw Uub standing there at the bottom of the steps. She made her way down quickly and gave him a hug. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him._

_Uub was grinning from ear to ear, "Well I thought we could skip going to the dojo today and I take you out for ice-cream instead, what you say?" he asked._

_Pan smiled and walked ahead of him before she turned around to face him with a grin on her face. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get some ice-cream." She winked playfully at him, making them both laugh as they made their way their way down the five blocks to the ice-cream shop._

_Pan got a double scoop cookie dough cone and Uub got chocolate when everything was paid for they made they made their way outside and sat at the tables outside the shop._

"_So is there a reason you want to play hooky from training?" Pan asked as took a bite of her cone._

"_Well…" Uub cleared his throat fidgeted in his chair a little. "Well, we been hanging out a lot over the past year and we're good friends wouldn't you say?" he asked._

"_Yes I'd say were good friends," Pan told him with a smile._

"_Well, do you think you would like to take things to the next step?" Uub's cheek had tinted red and stared at his ice-cream cone._

_Pan just stared at him a bit stunned. Was he telling her that he had feelings for her too?! "Are you trying ask me if I want to be your girlfriend, Uub?" she asked as she gave him a little smirk._

"_Yeah, I guess I am." He looked up at her and when saw the glittery look in her eyes he smiled. "Will be my girlfriend, Pan?"_

_Pan put a hand to her chin, "Well I'll have think about it." She was just teasing him but he took it seriously._

"_Oh, okay." He looked so disappointed._

"_I was just kidding Uub, of course I'll be your girlfriend, silly!" Smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and giggled when she saw the blush in his cheeks. "I'm glad you asked cause I've been really starting to like you a lot," Pan told him as blush tinted her cheeks._

_Uub beamed at that and laughed. "Really? Well I've had a crush on you since we were kids and I just thought now was good as time as any to finally ask you."_

"_Well I'm you did." She gave him another kiss on the cheek._

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Pan broke from her mother's hold and leaned over the casket. Slowly she took off her wedding ring and placed it into his hand then clutched a hand to the chain around her neck that had her husband's wedding band on it.

"Now you'll always have a part of me with you and I have a part of you." She let out shaky breath as she felt the stinging her eyes. "I love you, Uub," She whispered softly. Videl patted her back and they walked over to their family. Gohan opened up his arms Pan leaned into her father and let the tears fall silently.

After the funeral, everyone went to the Son's house to pay respects. Pan couldn't take it anymore. So many people telling how sorry they were for her and that they knew what she was going through and that everything was going to be okay. But it was wasn't okay, her husband was gone and she was on her own now and she didn't want hear anymore condolences from people she hardly even knew—Uub's extended family and friends—so she snuck out the back way and sat on a wooden swing that was hanging from a tree by the river by her parents' house. Her father had made her that swing and put it up for her when she was a little girl. It was also on that swing, near that river, where Uub had proposed to her. She wiped the tears away with her left hand as she clutched onto her husband's wedding band with her right hand.

She heard someone walking towards her and looked over her shoulder and saw Uub's father, or Papa Majin as she liked to call him. He sat down beside the swing and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How you feel, Daughter?" he asked her. She smiled at him wobbly as she bit her bottom lip and wiped more tears from her eyes, he was the only one in Uub's family that called her 'Daughter' instead of by her first name. It was his term of endearment for her.

"Not so good, Papa," She told him honestly.

He nodded, understanding. "It get better, Daughter. I promise you. My son loved you very, very much and he never die when he be in your heart." English was never Mr. Majin's strong suit but Pan understood what he was saying and tiny smile formed on her face.

"Thank you, Papa Majin," she told him.

He stood up and smiled down at her. "I better get to An'ge. She be worry about me. Don't worry, Daughter. You be happy again." That seemed hard to believe, Pan thought, being happy again. She was a twenty-three year old widow who didn't know what to do with her life anymore.

As she stared into the river, she let her mind flood with all the wonderful times she and Uub had shared together. The first time he had asked her out on a date, the first time they had kissed, their first quarrel and make up. She let out a choked laugh as she remembered him flying outside her bedroom window with a bouquet of red roses and begged her to forgive him. She opened her window, had given him a peck on the cheek and had told him all had been forgiven. Her memories were once again brought back to the swing and that night Uub had proposed to her.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_They had just both slipped out of her parents' house where a party was going on for Pan's eighteenth birthday. _

"_So why'd you want to talk to me out here for, Uub?" Pan asked as she sat on the swing and Uub grabbed ahold of both the ropes of the swing and pulled them back, lifting her feet off her ground. She pulled her head back and smiled at him._

_He smiled back. "Well, I wanted to talk about the future and what that's going to mean for us. With you going to college and everything."_

"_Oh, well you could always come and visit me whenever you want you know and if you're worried I'm going fall for some American boy while I'm in the states I'll put your mind at ease and tell that's never going to happen. I love you."_

"_It's not that, Pan. It's just maybe I don't want to just visit. Maybe I want to come with you." His cheeks had tinted red and he looked over at the river._

"_Come with me?" Pan asked confused._

"_As your husband."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I know I'm not the richest man in the world, I'm a pauper compared to most, but I love you with all my heart and there's no other girl I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you, Pan." She gasped and her eyes glittered as Uub reached into his pocket and brought out a ring. He bent on one knee and took both her hands into his. "Son Pan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Yes," she got out when she could speak again and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Uub yes, yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes! I'd love to marry you!"_

_They both laughed for joy and Uub placed the ring on Pan's finger and they shared a loving kiss._

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Why was fate so cruel? Uub had been the strongest human on the planet! All the countless enemies they had all encountered and had defeated and it was a drunk driver on a country road and telephone pole that killed her husband! Why? WHY?!She put her hands to her face as she burst into tears as she wished for the millionth time that this was just terrible nightmare and if woke up, everything would be back to the way it was and Uub would be alive and standing right in front of her and giving her one his wonderful smiles. But this wasn't some awful dream and he was never, ever coming back.

—**Four Months Later—**

She was lying on her back, on a sloping hill covered with little white flowers and lush green grass as she watched the clouds flow by in the bright blue sky. She sort of felt like the clouds. Always slowly going around in circles, never going anywhere but in its same routine. That's what her life had been like since the funeral and coming back to Japan. She was a twenty-three year old widow living back with her parents who had no clue what she was going to do with her life now.

When she and Uub had gotten married she was just starting college and was trying to earn her degree and she never had to work cause Uub had taken care of that and had always insisted she should stay home and take care of finishing her education. Now she had no income and no work experience to speak of. That made her chances of finding a decent job very, very doubtful.

Her father had told that maybe she should call Bulma and see if she could get a job at Capsule Corp but she sort of felt like that would be special treatment because she knew Bulma would hire her without batting an eye. Goten had even offered her a job as a martial arts instructor at his dojo. She knew her father and uncle meant well but Pan wasn't even sure if she was even ready to go back into cold hard world. Uub had been her world, her everything. And without him there by her side any longer, nothing seem to matter anymore. Life didn't seem to matter anymore.

It was late in the afternoon when Pan came back from the hillsides of Mt. Pazou and to the house. Her parents weren't home yet so she had the house to herself so she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. She wasn't really paying any attention to what was on the screen as she curled up into a ball on the couch and let her mind wonder and it didn't take long till sleep took over.

At the sound of a loud knock at the door, Pan woke up. She must have been out for a while because it was now dark outside. The knock sounded again. Pan knew it wasn't her parents, they wouldn't be knocking on the door. They would just open it and all Pan wanted to do was ignore whoever was knocking and block out the outside world as she had been doing for the past three months since Uub's funeral.

But the continuous rapping at the door was making that impossible.

"Go away!" Pan shouted.

The knocking became even more insistent.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Pan screamed.

The knocking continued and Pan couldn't take it anymore. She flew off the couch in a rage, muttering curses under her breath and made her way for the door, ready to chew out whoever it was that was so rudely banging on that door.

She flung open the door, with her face red and full of rage.

"Dammit it hell! I told you to go—"

Pan cut herself off and stood there frozen as she looked up at the person she hadn't seen in years.

**I know I'm a monster, right? Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but it wouldn't fun otherwise LOLz so who do you think is at Pan's door? Hehehehe review and tell me what you think ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Visit from an Old Friend

**Thank you all so much for the reviews it make me happy to see you're are liking this story so far and I hope you all continue to like it ^^ I am happy to tell you guys that you were all right of who is at Pan's door! :D So here's the next chapter and hope you all enjoy! **

**Pan 23, Trunks 33.**

Chapter 3: Visit from an Old Friend

"T-Trunks?!" Pan couldn't believe who she was seeing at her door. She hadn't seen Trunks since her wedding day but he hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey, Panny." He had been the only one who used that nickname for her. It was a childhood name and it brought a slight smile to her face to hear it again even though her life situation was making her feel light-years older than she already was.

He surprised her when he stepped through the door and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much, Panny. I'm so sorry about Uub."

"Were you there for the funeral?" Pan asked. She hadn't been paying much attention of anyone that day, having been lost in her own thoughts and grief so she wouldn't have noticed if he had been there.

Trunks released her from the hug and walked her over to the couch. "No, I'm really sorry about that. I was away on business and hadn't even heard about the accident till I came back and that hadn't been until after the funeral. He was my friend and I couldn't even…had I known…" Trunks let out a long sigh. "I'm so sorry, Pan."

He looked so guilt stricken and Pan just sat there still stunned he was there and felt bad that she couldn't even cry over the loss of her husband when Trunks was sitting there by her. She just stared at him blankly and felt numb all over.

"Why are you even here, Trunks?" She hadn't wanted to sound rude but she couldn't help it. He shown up out of the blue after so many years.

"Well…" He sighed and placed his hands on his knees. "I've actually been trying to come up with an excuse to come over and see you. But after the call I got from Gohan and when he told me what's been going on with you, I decided it was best to just come over."

"Hold on! My father called you?!" Pan stood up, furious. Her father had no right going behind her back and talking about her to other people, even it was just Trunks.

"He's worried about you, Pan," Trunks told her.

"That doesn't make a bit of a difference, Trunks! I'm not a child anymore and Dad doesn't have a right to call everyone he knows just because he thinks I'm not behaving the way I'm supposed to!" she snapped back.

"Pan, Gohan tells me you hardly eat and barely go out of the house anymore and you sleep the day away. That's not healthy and it's so unlike you."

The tone in his voice was comforting but it just made Pan angrier and something inside her snapped and she lashed at Trunks with a fury.

"You don't even have the slightest idea what I'm going through, Trunks! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND'S A THING! I lost the man I LOVED, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! He's DEAD and nothing can ever bring him BACK! NOT THE DRAGONBALLS! NOTHING! And nothing can ever go back to the way it was before! I can't go back to the way I was before, not without him!"

Pan had turned and in a fury had walked away. She just couldn't believe her father would go this far and call Trunks to try and lift her spirits and Trunks! He was supposed to be her friend so why didn't he understand?!

Just as she had reached the stairway, she felt Trunks grab her arm and spin her around to face him. "Oh no you don't. We're not thr—"

"LET GO OF ME! You don't understand anything, Trunks!" she screamed, her voice sounded full of wrath and hatred towards the man in front of her and she tried to fight free from him but he just grabbed both her arms tightly and pulling her up closer so they were facing each other.

"No, Pan! It's you who doesn't UNDERSTAND! Uub was the one who died! Not YOU!" His eyes pierced into Pan's. "Do you really think this is the way he would have wanted you to live? Grieving yourself sick!"

Pan couldn't take it anymore and she got lose from Trunks' grip and started beating her fists against his chest and throwing profanities at him, calling him every name in the book and Trunks just stood there and took it. She wanted to yell at him some more but nothing was coming out and what he just told her was sinking into her heart as she collapsed to floor and broke down sobbing.

"It's all my fault," she said, looking at Trunks as bent beside her. "I'm supposed to be one of the strongest warriors and I couldn't evening save him!" Her sobs grew heavier and she couldn't say anymore and for the first time, she felt completely vulnerable and the realization and finality of Uub's death was starting sink into her system.

Trunks wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked her to and fro. "Oh Panny, shh…it wasn't your fault. It was an accident and that's no one's fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, Uub would have never wanted that, shh…shh…" They just sat like that for a while as Pan cried in his arms and didn't stop till she was run dry.

When Pan had finally calmed down, Trunks picked her up and carried back the couch and sat down with her. Pan had curled herself into a ball and rested her head on Trunks' lap like she done so many times as a little girl.

They sat there in silence as Pan stared at the many books on her father's shelves and thought about how her life had been like since her husband's death. Trunks, being the kind and wonderful friend that he'd always been, just rubbed her shoulder softly and remained silent.

"Trunks?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that, for saying all bad things to you. I didn't mean it…"

"Hey." He turned her over gently so she was now facing him. "There nothing to be sorry about, Pan. You were hurting and needed to get it out and I didn't think anything of it so don't worry about it, okay."

Pan sniffled and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now tell me, when was the last time you gone out and done something?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't know, I went out to hillsides today but if you're talking about really going out somewhere than that would have been four and half months ago," she told him.

Trunks looked at her shocked. "You mean you've cooped yourself in this house for almost five months!"

Pan nodded solemnly.

Trunks sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's no wonder why your father called me." Pan looked at him annoyed but he ignored it and continued. "Go and get dressed."

"What?"

"Go get dressed, I'm getting you out of this house for tonight."

"Trunks, please, I don't feel like go—" his Vegeta like glare shut her mouth real quick.

"Don't make me drag you upstairs and dress you myself, Pan. I will if I have to."

That made her shoot off the couch real quick and run up the stairs and into her room. There was no chance in hell that she was going to get out this, so she just sighed in headed to her bathroom to get ready.

Down stairs, Trunks was sitting on the couch and grinning like he had just won a poker game.

**I know what you probably thinking it was short, right? Have no fear the next chapter will be posted soon! Eeee! The Trunksie-Kun is finally here! *doing a dance jam on my bed* Anyways, what do you think so far? Leave a review and tell me :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I didn't think this story was going to get popular so quickly but I'm glad :D **

**anywhos here's the next chappy enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 4: Night Out

Pan had taken a ten minute shower and raised her ki to dry herself off. After that she grabbed a towel and went to her closet. She sighed and she thought what would be the right thing to wear. She hadn't dressed up for anything since the funeral and since coming back to live with her parents, she had taken to wearing baggy pants and T-shirts. She finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black fitted top, and a purple bandana. Trunks had never said where they were going but she didn't feel like wearing a dress so they would just have to go somewhere where it didn't require a tie or a fancy dress.

As she dug around her closet trying to find her boots, she sighed, she really didn't feel like going anywhere tonight but she was afraid that Trunks was going make good on his threat and drag her out of the house kicking and screaming regardless. She found the boots and after putting them on she went to examine herself in the mirror. She smiled a little and thought that she was looking like herself again.

She made her way downstairs and back into the living where Trunks was waiting. When he saw her, a smiled spread across his face.

"Now that looks more like the Panny I know, and love." He winked playfully at her.

Pan couldn't help the blush tinting her cheeks at his complement. "Thank you. So, where are you dragging me out to, Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks burst into laughter and Pan couldn't help but find herself laughing with him. She hadn't laughed since before Uub had passed and it was only then did she realizes how completely lifeless she had become since his death. Maybe a night out with a friend was a good idea after all.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Panny-Chan. Come on, let's get going." Trunks held out his arm for Pan to take and they made their way outside and to Trunks' car.

Trunks had taken them to a restaurant called The Toriya Club. Pan had never been to place like it and it was making her a bit nervous cause she could tell it was an expensive place, the prices weren't even on the menu but Trunks just smiled and told her to get whatever she wanted. Both being part saiyan, they had order a large quantity of food and after the shocked stare from the waiter and asking them several time if they were sure, Trunks handed over his credit card and that was it.

"I never really get tired of that," Trunks said grinning when the waiter left.

"It gets a bit annoying at times though, it's why I rarely eat out."

Over dinner they talked about the past and all fun times they had together, reminiscing on the all the times they would hang out at Capsule Corp with Goten, Bra and Marron. They laughed and joked as they talked about the adventures they had in space when they and Goku had went on the grand tour to retrieve the black star dragonballs and so forth.

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yeah, Panny."

Something about the tone in his voice was so comforting to Pan and she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me out, for getting me out of the house, for being my friend. I never realized how much I needed this till now, thank you."

He reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "You're welcome, Pan. Just know I'll always be here whenever you need a friend to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, okay?"

"Okay, Trunks." She gave him another smile.

"Pan, I need to ask you a favor and I want to hear me out, okay?" His sudden seriousness was making Pan a bit nervous but she nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I need a new assistant and I want you to take the job." The seriousness in his voice and the expression told her that he wasn't about to be taking no for an answer.

"I don't kno—"

"Please, Panny, I'm desperate! You wouldn't believe how many assistants' I go through! They hardly ever get any work done and they're only after the opportunity to…well, you know."

"Oh…" Pan said catching on real quick to what was saying.

"Yeah, so will you take the job? You'll be doing me a huge favor if you do." Trunks' practical begging was making him so hard to refuse.

"Oh, alright. I guess I really need to do something," she told him.

Trunks grinned from ear to ear which caused Pan to laugh, remembering how he could be such a goofball at times. "Thanks, Pan. I hope you'll like the job. Come in on Monday morning around 8:00 and we'll get you set up."

"Okay."

Once they finished their dinner they left the restaurant and started strolling around the shops.

"So what have you been doing for the past five years, Trunks, besides working?" Pan asked him, realizing they had talked about everything except the recent years and she was suddenly curious about what Trunks had been doing with his life.

Trunks just shrugged. "It's been pretty much the same. I go to work, then when the opportunity presents itself I sneak off and go hang out with Goten when he's not busy at the dojo or with Marron, then I go train with my dad. I'm still single and always getting hit on by women who are after my money."

Pan found herself laughing at that. "And here I always imagined you'd be settled down by now with a pretty little wife and some kids."

Trunks chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. You and Goten were luckier in the marriage department, I on the hand will probably be destined to remain single. I'm not sure about Bra though, she falls in and out of love faster than you could blink," Trunks said, poking fun at his sister as they continued walking around the shops and window shopped.

"Hey Trunks, can I ask you a favor?" Pan asked when they stopped by a book store.

Trunks gazed down at her and smiled. "Sure, Pan. What is it?"

"Well...it's been quite some time since I've trained, given the circumstances and everything. But I'd like to train again and I want you to be my training partner." She looked up to see wide smile across Trunks' face.

"If it gets you out of that damned house for a while and into the outside world again than you got yourself a training partner! It's kinda a fair deal actually," Trunks said grinning but when Pan looked at him confused he continued. "I needed an assistant and you needed a training partner. So, when do you want to train?" he asked.

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday and I don't have start working to till Monday, right? So how about we train tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me." Trunks glanced at his watch. "It's getting late, I better get you home." On the drive back home, they talked more about the good old days. Both of them avoided the subject of Uub but Pan felt that was best. She knew Trunks had been right when he had told her that she was not the one who had died. Then she started thinking about her grandma Chichi and those times when her grandpa Goku had died. Her grandmother had never locked herself away from the world. She lived on and Pan realized that although she would never forget him, Uub would never have wanted her be sad. She knew was going have to find a way to live on without him, as hard as that might be.

They made it back and when Trunks halt the car to a stop half up her parents' driveway, she turned him with a smile. "Thank you again for dinner. It was really good seeing you again, Trunks."

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You're welcome, Pan and even though I would have never imagined or wished for you to be going through what you're going through, I'm glad that we can at least spend some time together like we used when we were younger."

Though the years and life experiences they had went through had changed them in some ways, she knew deep down inside that nothing had changed the friendship that she and Trunks both shared.

"I'm glad too. I've really missed our long talks and late night sparring sessions. I'll see you tomorrow than, meet at the mountain rages at the over there," she told him pointing to the tall rage of mountain behind her parents house.

"Will do, Pan. Good night."

"Good night." She got out of the car and watched as Trunks made his way down the drive and disappear into the night before she headed for the front door. She was smiling when she walked in and was quite surprised when she saw her parents in living, apparently waiting up for her. When they saw her their eyes lit up.

"Hi mama, hi daddy."

"Hello, Pan. Did things go well with Trunks? I love your outfit, that purple bandana is really cute." Pan could see her mother's eyes getting a bit watery.

"Yes. I actually had a really nice time. He took me out to dinner and we talked about the good old days and stuff like that. It felt good to hang out and talk with Trunks again, like nothing's changed." After being locked in herself for so long, it felt like a relief that she could talk to her parents and diminish the concerned looks they had for her.

"Did Trunks offer you a job by any chance?" Gohan asked bit worriedly, afraid that his daughter might get angry.

But Pan wasn't angry. She knew he was only concerned for her wellbeing. She gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes, daddy. Trunks did offer me a job and it look like I'm going to be his new assistant and I start the job on Monday.

Her parents looked both relived and thrilled that she was going to be out and working and doing something again. It brought joy to their heart to see their daughter's spirits lifted and that she was smiling again. They all spent the next few minutes talking before they headed off to bed. And as Pan made her way to her room, she help the smile on her face it made her happy to see her parents were happy as well.

**I'm sorry that it's another short chapter but I've been sick for the past several days and it's really draining me hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Until then, I look forward to see your reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring, Work, Bestie outing

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the get wells I'm happy to say I'm feeling much better now and the immune system's building up again :) Anyways here's the next chapter I do hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Sparring, work, and Bestie outing

Pan woke up early that morning, took a quick shower and had surprised her parents when she had grabbed a muffin off the kitchen table and headed straight for the door.

"Hey Pan, Where are you going?! What about your breakfast?!" Gohan called out to his daughter as she took flight.

She turned to her father and gave him a smile. "I'm meeting Trunks in the mountains. We're going to spar for the day." Gohan nodded, thinking how grateful he was to Trunks for bringing that smile back on Pan's face.

"Oh, well then, have fun!" Gohan told her.

"I will, daddy. Bye!" She waved before she blasted off for the mountains.

"Bye, sweetheart!"

Videl came to Gohan side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's so good to see her smiling again, isn't it?"

Gohan gazed down at his wife and grinned. "Yes it is. I guess calling Trunks was a great idea after all. The boy's a miracle worker." Videl laughed at that and couple went back to their breakfast.

…

Pan was doing some stretches, while Trunks threw a few practice kicks. "You ready now, Panny?" Trunks asked as he threw a practice punch.

Pan did one more stretch and dropped into a fighting stance. "Aright, Trunks. I'm ready."

Trunks got into his own fighting stance and the two stared at each other, smirking. Trunks started off the spar with a fury of kicks, which Pan blocked easily. Pan returned the favor with a set of punches, which Trunks blocked just as easily. They both attacked aggressively and had taken to the air. They fought hand to hand with neither of them getting the upper hand.

_She's good _Trunks thought. _Time to take this to the next level._

Trunks quickly phased behind Pan and gave her a hard punch to the back. She grunted at the pain she felt from that punch and phased to the other side of the clearing. Pan looked up to see a ki blast heading her way, and she blocked it. She formed her own ki blast and sent it towards Trunks. She phased in front of him and gave a painful jab to the stomach. She phased out but Trunks had caught up with Pan and gave her punch that sent her flying to the ground.

With a growl, Pan got back up and powered up. Trunks just smirked and powered up to super saiyan and felt an urging desire to wipe that smirk off his cocky little face. Taking her opportunity, Pan phased in front of Trunks and landed a lighting fast kick to Trunks' gut and he doubled over in pain. Not giving him any time to recover, she slammed her elbow to the back of his head, sending him slamming to the ground making a huge crater. Pan sent a Kamehameha wave at him but Trunks quickly got out of the way and sent his Buster Cannon flying towards her and she smack it away with her hand. Pan rushed at Trunks and tried to punch him. Trunks blocked it and locked their eyes on each other, both sharing a smirk. In a second the two started phasing in and out only using martial arts techniques.

…

Trunks collapsed to the ground and took a breath before he popped a senzu bean into his mouth. He had smirk on his face as thought of the number Pan had did on him. She had certainly gotten stronger from the last time he had sparred with her and she was even a super saiyan yet. He looked over at her and watched as she ate the senzu bean he had given her as she stood in the middle of the now damaged clearing. He had to laugh at all the craters they had made and their now tattered clothing.

"Damn, Panny. If this how you are when you haven't trained in five months, I'd be afraid to see how you are at you peak!" Trunks pretend to shutter, making Pan laugh.

"Well, you're great sparring partner. What would you say if we did this every week?"

"Alright, let's say, Capsule Corp, in the GR."

Pan smiled a nodded, "Okay. Let's go get some lunch, I'll bet my mom's cooking up something real good."

The got up and basted off back to Pan's house.

—**Two Months Later—**

"So Ms. Majin, how do like working here at Capsule Corp so far?" asked Madison. She was one of the employees who worked in the main office and she and Pan had become fast friends. Since Pan first day working at Capsule Corp, Madison always took the time to make Pan feel at home.

"You know, I really love working here. This might sound a bit strange but it's nice to wake up in the morning and know I'm going somewhere and I'm going to do something."

"That's good, Pan," she smiled. "Say, Pan I'll see you at lunch and we'll talk some more, okay? I better get back to my desk." She quickly made a dash for it and Pan wondered what got her in such a hurry.

"So, you really like working here, huh?" Pan's eyes widened when she heard Trunks voice behind her, now she knew why Madison made dash for it. She turned around and smiled brightly at him. Even though Uub's loss still made her heart ache, every time she went out or sparred with Trunks and went to work, it got a bit easier. And now, she was finally finding hope and that promise that her father-in-law had told her back on the swing. That she would be happy again and that her life could go on even though Uub died.

"I love working here! Have I told you how wonderful you are for giving me a job, Trunks—Oh…uh…I mean Mr. Briefs." Pan blushed red like a beet when all eyes on the office turned and stared at her. Seeing Trunks almost every day, she had forgotten that it wasn't proper to call him by his first name when they were at work.

Pan could clearly see that Trunks was trying hard not to react in front of his employees, but knowing him for her entire life. She could tell he was laughing in the inside and it was itching to come out. Once everyone went back to their business, Trunks gave her a smirk and winked playfully at her. They had not wanted any of the employees knowing that their families were real close, afraid that they would question the reasoning for Pan getting the assistance job.

"Ms. Majin? I need to have a word with you in my office." Everyone stared at them again and they had looks of pity for Pan, thinking she was in trouble, so she decided to really play it up.

"Uh, yes Mr. Briefs," Pan said and gave him a bow in respect and she followed him to his office. Once inside and Trunks closed the door, they both burst into laughter.

"Kami, did you see their faces? They probably think I'm giving you a lecture," Trunks said laughing.

"Just know, if you ever tell anyone that I bowed to you. I'll kick your ass one of the gravity chamber and out the other!" She gave him one of her evil smirks.

"Ooo, look at me shaking in my shoes." They both burst into laughter again.

Trunks cleared his throat and looked at Pan seriously. "We haven't talked about this in a while but I would like know how you're doing, Panny. You seem much happier now but are really…are things okay?"

Pan sighed deeply and took the seat in front of Trunks' desk. "Sometimes I get upset and sad, or I find myself crying. But for the most part, I'm happier than I've been in a long time. And I have you to thank for that Trunks. You helped me realize that I just couldn't isolate myself from the word and that I couldn't curl up and die." She sighed again. "Thank you, Trunks. Thank you for everything, I really don't know what I would have done without you. You really are my best friend, you know that?"

It was silent for a minute before Pan felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up Trunks who was now standing beside her.

"You're welcome, Pan. You know all I want you to be is happy."

"Thank you, Trunks."

"Well," Trunks said as he unconsciously scratched back of his head, "we better get back to working or those employees of mine will start gossiping," he said, with a nervous laugh.

Pan laughed as well and gave him a nod and got up from the seat and headed out of Trunks' office and went back to her own desk.

—**Two Weeks Later—**

Things were getting better for Son Pan. She was finally socializing again and making more friends in the office. Bra had called the week before and the girls had rekindled their friendship. They were on a shopping spree together, much to Bra's surprise. Pan was trying on a blue strapless sun dress and a pair was white sandals and Bra went through racks, trying find herself the perfect outfit.

"I still can't believe it. I'm taking you shopping and you're not whining and I don't have drag you kicking and screaming!" Bra laughed as lifted purple fitted blouse to herself.

Pan chuckled, "Well things have changed in the past few years, Bra. I still love wearing jeans and shirts but I'm not scared to wear a dress anymore and shopping isn't as bad as it used to be." The girls laughed simultaneously before Pan headed for the dressing room and Bra hand her more clothes.

"So, Bra?" Pan asked behind the dressing room door. "Tell me how things have been with you?"

Bra shrugged, unconsciously forgetting that Pan was behind the door. "Well, nothing much has really changed except I did go traveling around Europe for a year," Bra said and started giggling when Pan came out the door with a surprised look on her face. She told her all about the places she went and the people she had seen —not to mention a few guys she fell for—but most importantly, the fashion! "I really liked Italy but England was the best and France was fabulous!"

The girl burst into laughter. "That's wonderful, Bra. I'm happy you've been having a good life, you know I've really missed you."

"Awe, I missed you too, Pan!" Bra reached over and gave her friend a hug and it suddenly felt like old time again. "Ooo, Pan! You look so gorgeous in that drees!" Bra said, giving Pan a wink. "And complements that necklace of yours."

Pan held a hand to the necklace and looked down at Uub's wedding band. She hadn't thought about Uub for a while now till Bra had mentioned the necklace. It kind of scared her, was she forgetting about him or was she just simply moving on now? All she knew was that the ache was disappearing and it felt completely gone whenever she was with Trunks.

"Hello, earth to Pan…? Are you in there, Pan?! PAN!"

Pan jumped at Bra screaming. "What?"

"You spaced out there for a while. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh…it was nothing, really."

Bra just shrugged it off. "Okay whatever you say. So, how have things been working with that brother of mine?" she jabbed her elbow playfully into Pan's side.

Pan rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile forming on her face, same old Bra. "It's good. I've been making friends and it's great for the most part, except for the times when Trunks doesn't pay attention in the board meetings and I have to take more notes for him than I'm supposed to. Seriously if he wasn't my boss I think I'd smack in the back of the head."

"Well, you have my permission and I'm certain you'll have my mom's permission too!" the two women spent the whole day talking and went through six stores, now they were at the food court sharing an extra-large veggie pizza.

"So Pan, I know you and my brother have been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah, Bra. What about it?"

"Well, I just wondering, do you like Trunks?"

Pan arched an eyebrow at the question. "Yeah, I like Trunks. He's my best friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend, and second, I don't mean like Trunks I mean like, like him." Bra got the devilish gleam in her eye and looked like a teenager again who wanted hear her bestie's secret.

Pan just laughed it off. "Bra, I don't like your brother like that. We're just friends and I care for him a lot but I doubt our relationship will go anywhere but friendship." Pan let out a sigh and looked over at her friend seriously. "Besides, I'm not even ready to date, much less love another man again." Pan got up from her seat and grabbed her shopping bags.

"I gotta go Bra. I'm meeting Trunks for one of spars, how about we do this again sometime?"

"Aright, Pan. You have fun, bye."

"Bye."

Bra watched as Pan left and started thinking.

_I'm not gonna just let it go that easy, Son Pan. I've seen the way you light up when you're with my brother and Trunks always seems happier too. I think it's time play cupid and I think I know just the other person I can have help me._

The bluenette reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell and dialed a familiar number and waited as the dial tone sounded.

"Hello? Son residence. This is Marron speaking."

"Hey, Marron it's Bra."

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine. The reason I called is…well, how you like play match maker with me?"

There was dead silence for twenty seconds before Bra heard Marron's gleeful giggling. "Okay, who are the targets?" Bra could already picture the look on Marron's face, like a cat who just found a piratical delicious bowl of cream.

"Pan and Trunks."

**Oh boy! Bra and Marron you sneaky girls! LOLz I wonder what they're gonna do? I'd be happy for any suggestions. Well, that's it for now, leave a review and tell me what you think and I'm glad to be back! Being sick for so long was not fun :P**


End file.
